A enorme velocidad
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas varias, puede o no que con alguna conexión. Actividad para el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Sexta viñeta: Mimi explota.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo ejercicio del y para el foro Proyecto 1-8, viñetas basadas en imágenes propuestas. Esta primera viñeta es para la imagen propuesta por Asondomar.

* * *

**Inoportuno**.

Me sentía con ganas de llorar pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No era mi sonrisa habitual que mostraba mis dientes sino más bien una mueca hacia arriba, como la de un niño que ha hecho una travesura, sabe que lo reprenderán pero vaya que se divirtió.

Dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro, puedo sentir que se sorprendió del movimiento brusco y a la vez íntimo pues ¿Qué era yo, más que una vieja amiga de sus hijos? ¿Qué era él, más que una cita para la noche? No era el plan de ninguno que nos encontrásemos.

Hasta ahora no ha dicho una palabra, hasta ahora no ha dejado de ver hacia la puerta.

—No diré nada.

De pronto dice.

—No tenía miedo que lo fuese a hacer— puedo responder. Era verdad hasta este momento.

—Hikari...

Negué. Al hacerlo me froté contra su hombro, las hebras de mi peluca rechinaban.

—No es necesidad, es diversión. Es ser lo contrario a lo que todo mundo piensa y no lo hago por ellos, porque nadie sabía nada, lo hago por mi. Es divertido.

Por fin quito el peso de mi cabeza de su hombro y le miro. La sonrisa torcida ahora la tiene él y le va de maravilla a sus ojeras y a los rastros grises que se asoman por sus patillas. Takeru siempre se pareció más a su madre y Yamato a su padre, siempre creí que eso tenía que ver a como se los dividieron al separarse; pero al ver a Hiroaki deseo que Takeru se vea así a su edad.

Eso probablemente me haría regresar.

La música rebota en la puerta de madera que nos separa del salón principal del club. El seguro está colocado.

—Si no me trajo aquí para hablar conmigo desde el principio, significa que...

Hiroaki me observa, se muerde el labio y yo me acomodo la peluca, con la sonrisa torcida de nuevo en mi boca.

* * *

Tardé tanto en escribir a pesar de que ya tenía la idea de lo que quería decir, últimamente las palabras no salen tan fácilmente, solo espero que no se me vayan acumulando varias imágenes.

Bonita noche a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Y ya salió otra! En la descripcion dice que las viñetas pueden o no relacionarse, en ese caso si hay relacion con la anterior :) es que no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Hikari.

Por cierto, acá los links de las imágenes: Aqui

Con dedicacion a HikariCaelum! :)

* * *

**Dulce Secreto**

Una vez que amanece y termina su turno en el club, Hikari tiene dos opciones: ir a dormir o ir a la universidad. Es normal que escoja la segunda y entre clase y clase toma algunas siestas para no volverse loca pero esa mañana había terminado exhausta; Hiroaki la había drenado mental y físicamente. Sonrió al cielo que se alumbraba con los primeros rayos de sol, y pensó en la posibilidad que alguien tan solo llegase a enterarse... Sintió cosquillas.

Si alguno de sus clientes se la encontrase en las calles, realmente no la reconocerían tan fácilmente. Dejaba la peluca rosa, las cantidades industriales de maquillaje, las pestañas postizas y su ropa diminuta en el vestidor del club; en la calle solo era una chica de largo cabello castaño, usando apenas un poco de brillo labial color desnudo. Hikari a menudo pensaba en cómo las apariencias engañan con facilidad; le gustaba sentarse en el parque y observar a alguna persona e imaginar que clase de vida secreta llevaba. A veces se preguntaba si su hermano y Sora de verdad se decían todo o si era la pareja más hipócrita al pregonar lo cristalina de su relación.

Hikari siente un sabor amargo en la boca. Cuando eran más pequeños Takeru solía decirle lo mismo: «Te conozco». Siempre le pareció que era muy osado de jactarse de eso y en ese momento lo peor era que era cierto, no tenía secretos para él.

Mientras camina a casa, un viejo se acomoda en su puesto callejero de dulces y como Hikari aun tenía ese sabor amargo en el paladar decidió comprarle una golosina. Al agacharse a tomar el dulce, su suéter cuelga y deja a la vista parte de su escote donde una marca morada revela su nuevo secreto: Hiroaki.

* * *

Sigue proximamente la imagen que pidió Genee y luego la imagen de Japiera y luego las demás de Genee jijii :) espero algun día terminar(?) pero no me gustaría no hacer ninguna!


	3. Chapter 3

Tratando de hacer que la ardilla corra un poco... Por alguna razón todos mis drabbles están resultando ser sobre Hikari hahahaha.

* * *

**A-sombrado.**

Las luces llevaban apagadas un buen rato ya. El sol ya no brillaba afuera y eso había terminado de sumir la casa en completa oscuridad. Hikari seguía recostada en el sofa con su brazo sobre sus ojos como si la oscuridad del cuarto no fuese suficiente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pies de Takeru arrastrarse por la afelpada alfombra. No tenía que molestarse en levantarse, podía pretender que seguía dormida, solo tenía que relajar su tenso cuerpo.

—Hikari—le llamó. Ella quiso acompasar su respiración que estaba por delatarla. —No se a quién quieres engañar, se que estas despierta.

—Uhmmm—balbuceo pretendiendo estar adormilada.

Takeru suspiró y tomó asiento en un minúsculo espacio del sofa que no era ocupado por el cuerpo de Hikari. Lentamente pasó sus dedos sobre su costado, acariciándole las curvas. Eso fue suficiente para que Hikari retirara su brazo de sus ojos para mirarle y de paso moverse de su alcance.

—Se que odias que diga que te conozco bien para saber cuando estas mintiendo pero no es nada de eso.

Hikari desvió la mirada hacía la oscuridad que los envolvía, notó que Takeru no había encendido ninguna lampara.

—¿Entonces?

Takeru se puso de pie. —Llevas tres dias dormida. Creo que ni siquiera tu hermano ha pasado tanto tiempo acostado.

Sabia que traer a colación a Taichi podía acabar con la mas o menos civilizada conversación que estaban teniendo pero ya no sabía de que mas hablarle que no fuesen aquellas personas por las que seguían teniendo algo en común.

—Vale— solamente respondió la castaña.

—Vale— le repitió Takeru antes de caminar hacía la salida de la sala y hacía la cocina.

Accionó el interruptor y el cuarto consiguiente se iluminó, dejándole a él en el contraste a contra luz. Hikari notó en camara lenta sus movimientos, su perfil y su flequillo descuidado caer sobre su frente. Era de nuevo otro de esos momentos que la trasladaban atrás en el tiempo. Los detestaba y al mismo tiempo los atesoraba.

—Tengo hambre— se quejó, notó que no deseaba que la volviese a dejar sola.

—Hay pizza congelada en el refrigerador— le contestó mientras ella escuchaba como se servía un vaso de agua directa de la llave.

Caminó frente a ella, de nuevo en sombras, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal.

—Tengo una cita. Nos veremos mas tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ficción**

Taichi la había destrozado. En esa misma mesa en que ahora yacía, su hermano la había deshecho. No podía recordar si alguna vez antes había sido tan cruel.

Sabía que su hermano había crecido para ser alguien exitoso. Un político, entonces, seguramente tenía sus medios para saber cosas. Por algo habia sabido que lo mejor había sido esconderse de él, había aplazado lo inevitable pero ciertamente no era algo para lo que fuese a estar lista alguna vez.

Aunque nadie lo creyera ya, ella adoraba a su hermano.

—Todo es tu culpa, Takeru.

Dijo cuando sintió su presencia a su lado aunque al tener gacha la cabeza no lo había visto.

—Vamos a casa.

Quiso ponerle las manos sobre los hombros pero Hikari se removió. Sabía quitarse hombres de encima y con gusto le enseñaría a Takeru si era necesario.

Él suspiró y ella se preguntó si todo lo resolvería siempre con suspiros. Para ser un escritor había resultado ser un hombre de pocas palabras cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. De nuevo, aunque nadie lo creyese ya, ella quería escucharle. Quería un argumento infalible justo como el que Taichi le había dado.

—Me dijo que**...**

—Se lo que te dijo.

Hikari por fin se atrevió a subir la mirada. Los orbes azules del chico que la había amenazado con echarla de su casa si no acudía a la cita con su hermano seguían estando allí. Su mirada enfadada no concordaba con su voz compasiva.

—Mandaré por mis cosas mañana.

Hikari dejó dinero en la mesilla —Taichi le había dejado, eso sí, una buena cantidad— y se levantó dejando a Takeru.

Cuando salió al gélido invierno se metió las manos a la chaquetilla que apenas le cubría. Tenía una gabardina suficientemente gruesa en casa pero había estado predispuesta a sufrir en todo ámbito posible ese día. Estaba tan concentrada en no resbalarse y romperse el cuello que no sintió como Takeru se aproximaba sino hasta que el rubio la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro.

La bajó cuando llegaron a un callejón, la encerró con sus dos brazos al costado de sus hombros y la besó desesperado. Hikari tenía los ojos abiertos pero Takeru los arrugaba como si estuviese sufriendo.

Cuando se despegó soltó la bomba:

—¿Sabes como te encontré? Papá me dijo donde estabas.

A Hikari se le movió el piso.

—Puedo imaginarme mil cosas Hika. Y lo que más odio de todo esto es que aún así no puedo evitar querer llevarte conmigo de vuelta a casa.

—Sabes que ya no se ser otra.

—Me sigues gustando así. De hecho, resultas ser una musa increíble. Sólo... dejémoslo en la ficción ¿quieres?

Quiso hablar pero la calló de nuevo con sus labios.

—Allí podrás ser lo que quieras. Te lo prometo.

* * *

N/a: ¡Holaaaaaaa! Bueno, la inspiración hizo su visita mensual (a veces le da la gana procurar a sus hijos), yo sólo espero siga estando no muy indispuesta. Para esta viñeta utilizé una combinación de las imágenes 38 y 27.

Con este drabble doy por cerrado el ciclo de Hikari ya que me gustaria tratar otros personajes en más imágenes. Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado (gustar gustar gustar) aunque haya acabado en Takari (como dice una amiga, todo siempre acaba en Takari).

Un saludo enorme a todos :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amiguitos y amiguitas. He vuelto con una pequeña viñeta aprovechando que ando inspirada en el fandom. Tomé la imagen número 51 como referencia para este apartado utilizando como prota a mi hermoso, precioso y adorado Taichi-kun. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Carrera**

A Taichi no le gustaban las cosas, se obsesionaba. Y no solo con cosas, ideas y personas entraban también dentro de su vorágine de necesidad. Una vez que deseaba algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo.

¿Su nueva obsesión? Miyako Inoue.

Sí, ni él se podía creer en la que se había metido pero resultaba que la mejor amiga de su hermana lo traía babeando el suelo por el que caminaba. No estaba seguro de que demonios había pasado, un buen día de vacaciones le abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con una pelimorada excéntrica, peinada en trenzas que le apetecía jalar y con armazones nuevos. Enfundada en una estrecha camisa de cuadros, sus curvas parecían haberse reorganizado de una manera más armoniosa para sus ojos. ¿Todo eso se había perdido mientras había estado en la Universidad? Ojalá Hikari se quedara menuda para siempre.

Después de un _sutil_ interrogatorio a su hermana se enteró que Miyako había cambiado su manera de peinarse, de vestirse y hasta de hablar después de su rompimiento con Ken Ichijouji. Él se había enterado por Daisuke que Ken se iría al extranjero a estudiar. Era obvio que necesitase un cambio y vaya que esta vez había atinado al blanco. Pobre Miyako... después de tantos años.

Bueno, nada era para siempre, eso él lo sabía de sobra.

Tendría el verano completo para conquistar a la nueva soltera. Había escuchado como Miyako le confesaba a Hikari que no quería saber nada de chicos hasta el año tres mil, que deseaba tener un tiempo para si después de una relación tan larga y desgastante, que deseaba enfocarse en sus estudios y en buscar su propio camino.

_Patrañas que uno se dice para consolarse a sí mismo_, pensó Taichi mientras se devolvía a su habitación. Las negativas indirectas de Miyako solo servían para que se enchufase más y más.

Tendría a Miyako a sus pies para antes del final del verano, sí o sí.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mundo digital.

Hoy tenía muchas palabras revoloteándo y no quise dejar de hacer algo al respecto. Tenía en mi pantalla el archivo de mi otra historia "Huracán" porque la tengo en proceso de re-edición y al ver la imagen 71 no pude pensar en otra cosa. Si gustan y desean pueden también leer Huracán para entender lo poquito que lleva de trasfondo. No puedo poner el mal nacido link pero la encuentran entrando a mi perfil...

En fin, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Desplante**

—¡¿Pero qué demon...?!

Un sinfín de hojas impresas volaron por los aires al mismo tiempo que una silla —junto con su ocupante— azotaba el suelo. Le rebotó la nuca en el piso de mármol pero lejos de ver estrellas, vió rojo.

De pie justo sobre la mesa de conferencias estaba una mujer alta, de pantalón oscuro y blazer ocre, que parecía furiosa. Él, desde el piso dónde aún seguía, observó al presidente de la comisión cubrirse el rostro.

No fue difícil reconocerla a pesar de los años, llevaba el cabello rubio y corto pero las facciones eran las mismas. Se preguntó cómo era que no cambiaba antes de preguntarse qué hacía allí, en la asamblea anual por el digimundo en la ONU.

_«Siempre que le pedí su apoyo, y el del resto de los elegidos, nunca vino»_ recordó, aún tumbado, las veces que deseó ver a Mimi allí.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de pronto se encontró a si mismo de pie y a Mimi en los brazos de un par de guardias de seguridad. Desde la puerta de emergencia una angustiada Palmon pedía que la dejasen en paz.

_«No puede usar sus técnicas en la Tierra, esta prohibido_» pensó de nuevo el embajador._ «No uses tus lianas, por favor»_ rogó.

—¡Mimi! ¡Déjenla! ¡Déjenla!

—¡Todos son unos malditos! ¡Todos son unos inútiles! ¡Diles lo que pasó, Palmon! ¡Diles lo que les hicieron a los Otamamons!

No hizo falta que Palmon interviniera, Mimi deshizo su amarre con una patada al azar que dió de lleno en el vientre de un guardia. Al verse libre corrió donde Palmon y encaró al consejo.

—¡¿De qué sirve Taichi?! —su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse— ¡Me prometiste que todo estaría bien!

—Hago lo que puedo Mimi —por fin atinó a hablar. —Te pido te calmes, vamos a hablar las cosas.

—Es una de las elegidas originales —se escuchó en los susurros de la demás compañía.

Taichi rodeó la mesa de conferencias, casi se tropieza con el cable del micrófono, pero logró caminar hasta la mitad del camino que lo separaba de Mimi. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriendo a Palmon a todo momento, los guardias ya estaban de pie.

Mimi miró a su alrededor y, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, observó su oportunidad. Al diablo Taichi. Yamato tenía razón, casi nada se resuelve hablando.

Ella desconocía que su amigo castaño hace mucho que estaba cansado de hablar.

—¡Atrás todos! —gritó amenazante, Palmon se puso en modo defensivo. —El mundo tiene que saber esto. Hay gente aprovechándose del digimundo, hacen cosas horribles para obtener el Chrome Digizoid. Arrasaron hace un par de días con una aldea de Otamamons... —empezó a llorar, Palmon igual pero sin suavizar su posición— quien sabe cuantos murieron...

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar. Los guardias, cada que se acercaban, Palmon amenazaba.

«_Si ataca ellos tienen el derecho de usar el inmovilizador»_ Tai se dijo así mismo. Por alguna razón no podía exteriorizar sus pensamientos._ «La aldea de los Otamamons se encuentra en la isla File...»_ recordó. Sentía que sólo podía funcionar a base de hechos, premisas, oraciones de facto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Mimi hizo un ademán, Palmon usó sus lianas para obtener una laptop del regazo de la secretaria, Mimi abrió el portal con su digivice y desapareció junto con su amiga digital. Antes de que el brillo se extinguiera Taichi corrió, sacó su dispositivo y le siguió.

Bien, ahora eran unos ilegales... Quien iba a decir que Mimi iba a hacerle huir.

La encontró tumbada en la tierra , destrozada.


End file.
